The One Twenty Years Later
by Ross Geller
Summary: Semi-AU where the kids of the original six assume the lives of their parents, only with different jobs, and in a completely different era. (Don't worry, some of the original cast members appear. :))


**Author's Note: This is what I imagined the kids of the original six would be like at their age. I'm still working on my main project, Season Eleven, but this is a little something I wanted to make on the side. They are also completely independent of each-other. This is of course semi-AU. I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review, as I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Anyway, on to the story. Enjoy!**

Emma Geller walks into Central Perk, with her boyfriend, Kevin Hodges. Erica and Jack Bing were sitting on the couch waiting for them, along with Jennifer Hannigan, Emma and Ben Geller, and Tony Tribbiani.

"Hey guys." Emma said.

"Hey Emma." They all say.

"Gunther, can I get a Caffe Latte with a blueberry muffin?" Emma asks him.

"So, what's new?" She asks the group.

"Not much. I have a meeting that I have to leave for in just a minute." Jack informs them. He works for a law firm in Midtown.

"I have a client this afternoon" Erica, a caterer says.

Gunther brings Emma her Latte and muffin.

"Thanks Gunther." She says as she pays him. Emma is a fashion designer working as an intern at Ralph Lauren.

"I'm going shopping with my mom." She announces.

"How about you, Jen?" Erica asks.

"I have a trial today." Jennifer is a prosecutor.

"And you, Tony?" Jack asks.

"I'm going to eat a sandwich, then head off to work." Tony says. Tony is an actor in a popular TV show.

"Sounds fun." Emma says.

"I'm working on a great book. You guys are going to love it." Ben tells them enthusiastically.

"Could we BE any more like our parents?" Jack asked.

"Most of our jobs are different, except yours, Em." Ben says.

"I dunno, you and Dad both have jobs that are like Snoozefest 2015." Emma tells him.

"I still can't believe they all moved to Westchester."Jennifer says.

"Yeah and that Janice almost bought the place Mom & Dad live in. Ben says, shuttering as he imagined it.

"My dad would have gone crazy having to hear "OH MY GAAAHD!" every day" Erica said, imitating Janice.

Later that night, Emma and Kevin, a prosecutor that works with Jennifer, have dinner at Javu, where Monica is head chef.

As there are being seated, Emma gasps.

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?" She asks, surprised.

"Having dinner at my sister's restaurant..." Ross says.

"We don't want to interrupt your date, sweetie. I had no idea you were going to be here." Rachel says, apologetically.

Ross and and Rachel left to go to their table, and Emma and Kevin ordered.

"The past two years with you have been amazing and I can't imagine being without you, Emma." Kevin tells her, smiling.

Monica comes out of the kitchen, and Ross and Rachel are staring at Emma. She quickly pieces together and is grinning from ear to ear, a tear streams down her cheek.

"Emma, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He gets down on one knee and pulls out a white box.

"Emma Geller, will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course I will!" She says, very tearfully, and kisses him.

They go back to their apartment, which is Monica and Chandler's old apartment, to celebrate.

Ben arrives first, followed by Jack, Erica, Jennifer, and Tony.

They all congratulate the pair and pop open the champagne.

Ross, Rachel, and Monica come a few minutes later.

"I still can't believe you guys got this place. And with Jack and Tony right across the hall, you guys are pretty much us. Monica says.

"I know it's scary, isn't it, Mom?" Jack replies.

"I think its's great, Mon. That means they look up to us. That must mean we did something right." Ross says

Chandler comes in and congratulates his niece.

"Hard to believe, but he actually was great with raising the kids." Monica says, pointing at Chandler and smiling.

"I think we all had a part in making these kids who they are today." Ross says, hugging Rachel, Monica and Chandler.


End file.
